Paris, je t'aime
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: París, la ciudad de las luces, la ciudad del amor. ¿Podrán Arthur y Francis encontrar alguien con quien compartirlo? FrUk. AU.
1. Capitulo 1

**__Konnichiwa! Aqui, con mi primer FrUk, la verdad, nunca he hecho uno pero la pareja me gusta, es que simplemente adoro a Arthur y Francis me mata de risa (además que es mi vecino y lo visito bastante) :) Pues la verdad es que estoy chalada, ¿porque? Por que tengo la tira de fics empezadas y voy yo y empiezo otra, pero bueno, soy asi de especial y guay (no, para nada). En fin, a lo que estabamos, aqui os dejo, con la historia :) Perdón si tardo en actualizar o algo, es por eso de las fics y bloqueos, pero la verdad es que tengo bastanta inspiración para esto :) Este capitulo es cortito, pero lo siento, no espereis que sena muchos mas largos :S **

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, ni París (Ya me gustaría tener las dos cosas, snif) **_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, AU (Tiempos actuales). Puede que me invente algunos lugares de París, lo siento, he estado unas tres o cuatro veces pero la verdad es que no soy muy buena recordando cosas :S **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1 **_

_**POV: Francis**_

Las calles de París nunca le habían parecido aburridas a aquel francés, Hacía tiempo que Francis no conseguía pareja, y no le atraía la idea de ir de chico en chico cada noche. Si, chico, Francis se consideraba bisexual, como lo debía ser un buen francés romántico pero Francis era mas homo que bi.

Hacía tiempo que había pasado la etapa de los rollos de una noche, estaba cansado, buscaba el amor, pero parecía que este se escondía muy bien. Quizás alguna francesa, aquellas chicas tan hermosas de su país parecían estar hechas a medida para él. ¿O un francés? Uno de esos tan delicados y extrovertidos que se dejan pintar desnudos en el sofá de su casa.

Se sentó en un banco, admirando el parque en el que estaba. Se tocó suavemente los labios con la punta de los dedos, notando que estaban resecos por el frío cortante que hacía en la capital francesa. Se sacó un pintalabios para los labios resecos y dañados de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y se lo puso lentamente, analizando la gente que pasaba por ahí.

Miro su reloj después de guardar el pintalabios, las cinco y media de la tarde. Era invierno así que pronto sería oscuro. Frunció los labios y se levantó, tenía que irse si quería llegar a casa antes de que fuera oscuro del todo y todavía hiciese mas frío. Dio un vuelta en el parque antes de irse, y justo cuando se dirigía a la puerta de salida algo captó su atención. Bueno, mas bien alguien.

Era un chico rubio, sus cabellos desordenados y mal peinados, tenía unas cejas grandes, pobladas las cuales fruncía. Sus ojos eran de un verde vibrante, seguramente los ojos mas verdes que el francés había visto, un color extraño, aún así, hermoso. Se lamía ligeramente los dedos sacando la lengua lo mínimo para que se enfriase y pasaba una página. Las puntas de sus finos dedos estaban enrojecidas por el frío, intentando encontrar calor mientras escondía sus manos en las mangas del abrigo. El chico juntó los labios haciendo que formasen una fina linea, pasó de página y escondió su rostro en la bufanda a cuadros que llevaba.

El francés dejo ir una risilla. No sabía porque, ni tan solo le conocía, pero ya le parecía adorable. Francis no tenía ningún pudor en ir y presentarse ante un desconocido, no conocía la vergüenza y en ocasiones era demasiado extrovertido, así que no tuvo problema en ir hasta aquel chico, que tenía apariencia de extranjero y sentarse a su lado.

El francés miro de reojo las páginas del libro, intentando ver en que idioma eran. Inglés, así que podía ser británico o americano. El chico no tenía pinta de americano, no, en absoluto, de hecho, Francis podía jurar que era de la Gran Bretaña. El desconocido arrufó las cejas y miro de reojo al francés que se había sentado a su lado y le estaba observando, pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido por Francis.

-_Bonjour._- saludó el francés con una sonrisa. Él otro le volvió a mirar de reojo y escondió un poco más su rostro en la bufanda.

-Lo siento, no hablo francés.- le contestó en voz baja. Francis alzó una ceja y sonrió más.

-Entonces ¿Que haces en Francia? ¿De vacaciones?- le interrogó. El chico bufó, rindiéndose sabiendo que con aquel al lado no podría continuar el libro guardó la página y puso el libro en su regazo.

-No, vivo aquí.- le contestó cortante.

-Oh... Entonces si es extraño que no sepas francés. ¿De dónde eres?- el chico empezaba a irritarse. ¿Quien era aquel tipo? ¿Que derecho tenía en preguntarle tantas cosas?

-¿Te importa?- le espetó.

-No, me interesa. Tengo curiosidad.- le contestó Francis con sinceridad.- ¿Me lo dirás?

-¡De Inglaterra! ¡Soy de Inglaterra!- exclamó levantándose. A paso rápido empezó a caminar, alejándose del francés pero este le siguió ágil.

-¿De Inglaterra? Vaya, nunca he estado, me han dicho que es hermoso, pero claro, no más hermoso que Francia. ¿No es así?- Francis lo estaba haciendo aposta, quizás con provocaciones el inglés respondería. Y lo hizo, se giro con cara de enfado y le gruñó.

-Inglaterra es mucho mas bonito que este estúpido país.- le espetó.

-¿Entonces porque estás aquí?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡Porque me da la gana! ¡¿Y quien cojones eres tu?!- le espetó el inglés. El francés alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-Me llamo Francis Bonnefoy, perdón por no haberme presentado antes. - tomó la mano libre del inglés, ya que con la otra sujetaba el libro, y se la besó ligeramente. El inglés, enrojecido, sacó la mano rápidamente y tragó saliva. - ¿Y tu eres...?

-Arthur Kirkland.- le contestó.

-Encantado de conocerte Arthur.- canturreó el francés.

-¿Que coño quieres?- le gruñó Arthur. Francis sonrió.

-Nada, hablar contigo.

-¿Por? No me conoces.- dicho aquello, el inglés se giró y ando de nuevo.- Tendrás cosas mejores que hacer. - Francis lo atrapó y caminó a su lado.

-La verdad es que no, me aburró mucho. Me pareciste atractivo, eso es todo.- le contestó Francis con una sonrisa atractiva. El inglés se volvió a sonrojar y apretó los puños.

-¿Es normal decir este tipo de cosas a la gente en Francia?- le preguntó retóricamente caminando más rápido. Francis sonrió.

-Para mí, sí.- tomó el brazo del inglés.- Estoy cansado, ¿Por que no nos sentamos en un café?- le propuso el francés. El inglés alzó una ceja.

-O mejor, ¿Por que no me dejas en paz?- le dijo Arthur con cinismo. El francés río y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres duro ¿eh? _Cheri_, yo invito.- insistió el francés.

-Que no, dejame en paz... Estúpido francés.- musitó Arthur. Francis le sonrió, haciendo que Arthur se sonrojase.

-¿Te gustan los hombres?- le preguntó el francés, totalmente extrovertido. El inglés abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Los franceses me dais asco! ¡¿Que clase de preguntas son esas?!- le espetó mientras resumía su paso. El francés se sintió un poco ofendido pero aún así río.

-Oh vamos, no te pongas así _amour._..- le susurró caminando a su lado.

-No me llames cosas raras. - murmuró el inglés.

-¿Que leías? - le preguntó, cambiando el tema de conversación.

-Un libro.

-¿No me digas? - contestó el francés con ironía. El inglés no pudo evitar sonreír con aquello. - Lo ves, te he hecho sonreír, te gusto.- el inglés paró en seco ante aquellas palabras.

-Que me hayas hecho reír no significa que me gustes, _idiot_. - le espetó dándole un empujón. El inglés caminó más rápido hacía la puerta del parque, dejando el francés allí. Francis observó como Arthur se marchaba, una sonrisa de idiota en su rostro.

-Tranquilo _cheri_, nos volveremos a encontrar.

* * *

¿Reviews? :)

_**Sayonaraa**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Konnichiwa! Gracias a la única persona que dejo review, pero aún así, gracias a la gente que la leyó y las que la siguen (: Espero q ahora tenga un poco más de éxito, aunque la historia me gusta así que aunque no tenga a nadie que la lea, yo continuaré :) **

**Por cierto, encontre una canción que va perfecta con la historia, o al menos eso pienso yo^^ El título no me lo inventé yo, no, hay una película que se llama Paris, Je t'aime y me limité a coger el título. La canción es de esa película y evidentemente es francesa se llama: **

_**-La même histoire- Fest **_

**Espero que os guste**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

Después de salir del metro el francés se fue andando por calles menos pobladas, cansado de que la masa lo arrastrase. Incluso siendo invierno y no se días festivos París estaba lleno de turistas, todos con las cámaras en las manos, preparados para fotografiar todo lo que veían. Francis lo sabía todo sobre aquella ciudad, dónde había nacido, crecido y dónde esperaba morir. Su ciudad. Muchas veces había pensado en conseguir un trabajo de guía turístico, pero tener un grupo de gente ignorante a la que solo le importaba comprar un llavero de la torre Eiffel no era una de las cosas que le hicieran mas ilusión. Había trabajado en el Louvre de guía, pero se había cansado así que había montado una cafetería en el pintoresco barrio de Montmartre. Había tenido tanta fama a pesar de ser un lugar no muy grande que prácticamente él no tenía que trabajar, ya que tenía otra gente trabajando para él, entre ellos, su mejor amigo quien cuidaba bien del café cuando él no asistía.

Después de visitar el café decidió meterse por calles rebuscadas de la ciudad, en fe de encontrar algo nuevo, algún lugar interesante. Una pequeña librería captó su interés, así que se acercó al aparador. No podía ver bien como estaba por dentro des de ahí así que abrió la puerta y entró, recibiendo una grata sorpresa.

Apoyado en el mostrador estaba el mismo chico inglés que estuvo molestando la tarde anterior. El francés sonrió mientras que el inglés estaba sumamente sorprendido.

-¿Q-que? ¿Como...?- musitó el inglés cuando el francés hubo entrado. Francis se deshizo un poco la bufanda notando el agradable calor que había allí dentro y le sonrió al otro.

-Estaba seguro de que nos volveríamos a encontrar.- le dijo el francés. Arthur arrufó las cejas y apretó los labios.

-¿Es que me sigues o algo?

-Que va, yo simplemente paseaba y esta librería me ha llamado la atención. Es agradable.- la estancia era mediana. Tenía un piso y entonces unas escaleras que subían a un segundo piso el cual era solo una especie de balcón. Casi todo era de madera, dundo un aspecto agradable sobretodo en invierno. - Me gusta.

-Me alegró.- agregó el inglés con sarcasmo.

-Oh... ¿No te alegras de verme?- dijo el francés mientras hacía pucheros.

-Claro, siempre es agradable ver a la persona que te acosa.- musitó Arthur. Francis observó la tienda.

-Bueno, no parece que tengas muchos clientes.- le comentó, viendo que la tienda estaba vacía. Arthur bufó y frunció los labios.

-Gracias por recordarmelo franchute.- espetó. El francés alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No va bien el negocio?- le preguntó aproximándose al mostrador. El inglés no contestó, solo miro el suelo, dándole a entender que así era. El francés se apoyó en el mostrador y le sonrió. - ¿Que me recomiendas?

-¿Eh?- murmuró el inglés con una cara de sorpresa.

-Digo de libro. Quiero alguna novela romántica.- le dijo con una sonrisa. El inglés se sonrojó y salió de detrás del mostrador para ir hacía uno de los varios estantes. Puso sus manos en sus caderas y empezó a mirar a los estantes, analizando con la vista todos los títulos de los libros que residían en ellos. El francés se le acercó por detrás, pegándose al inglés quien entrecerró los ojos y de una patada lo apartó.

-¿Que haces _bloody git_?- le gruño Arhur. Francis solo sonrió.

-Tratas muy mal a tus clientes...- el inglés le miro con odio y cogió uno de los libros. Se lo pasó a Francis y este miro con detenimiento la tapa y después leyó lo que explicaba sobre el libro. Iba sobre un romance en París, un romance entre dos hombres. El francés levantó la vista y observó al inglés. Fracis alzó una ceja y le sonrió.

-Es el que estoy leyendo ahora.- le explicó el inglés.- Creo... Creo que te puede gustar, siendo gay... y eso...- murmuró el inglés, sonrojado. El francés acarició el lomo del libro con los dedos y suspiró.

-Así que me confirmas que tu eres gay ¿eh?- el inglés no contestó, simplemente se apoyó detrás del mostrador de nuevo. El francés se dirigió al mostrador puso el libro encima y se apoyó en él. - Tú... ¿Buscas el amor? - le preguntó, está vez un poco avergonzado. Arthur bajó la vista, sonrojado y sonrió.

-Quizás, no se. Los franceses no me llaman la atención.

-¿Por que no?- dijo Francis sintiéndose ofendido.- Somos muy románticos.

-Seh, y muy pervertidos también.- masculló el inglés. Francis sonrió.

-Después de que me cobres el libro, ¿Te puedo invitar a un café?- le preguntó mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Arthur se sonrojó mientras le tendía la mano para que el francés le diera el dinero que costaba.

-Son nueve euros con noventa y nueve.- murmuró el inglés. El francés le dio un billete de diez euros y le sonrió.

-Te puedes quedar con el céntimo. Y dime ¿Te vienes a tomar un café conmigo?- insistió nuevamente el francés. Arthur lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y bufó.

-Tengo trabajo, no puedo dejar la tienda porque sí ¿sabes?- le espetó Arthur. Francis miro a su alrededor.

-Pero si no entra nadie, vamos.- le pinchó. Al inglés le vino un tic en el labio y forzó una sonrisa.

-Serás idiota.- masculló entre dientes.

-¿Y cuando acabes?- propuso Francis.- ¿A que hora cierras?

-A las siete, siete y media...- mintió el inglés. Arthur no había conseguido encajar en París así que no tenía amigos ni nada parecido a ello, por lo tanto cerraba mucho más tarde, normalmente a las nueve, con la mínima esperanza que entrará alguien, por unos pocos momentos de compañía.

-Entonces a las siete estaré aquí, listo para recogerte.- exclamó el francés.

-¡Eh!

-¡No aceptaré un no!- dijo el francés poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios del inglés quien se sonrojó ante aquella acción. Francis sonrió sensualmente y recogió su libro del mostrador caminando sensualmente hacía la puerta. -_ Au revoir, chèri._- le canturreó el francés antes de cerrar la puerta. El inglés simplemente se dejo caer en una silla detrás del mostrador, completamente sonrojado.

Francis esperó pacientemente a que llegarán las seis y media para ir tirando hacía la librería del inglés. Fue de tienda en tienda, intentando ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera la cita de aquella tarde. Finalmente, antes de que fueran las siete en la misma calle dónde se encontraba la librería compró un ramo de flores bastante grande e impresionante. Entró en la librería antes de que dieran las seis con una gran sonrisa. Justo en aquel momento el inglés estaba atendiendo a alguien, recomendando unos libros, en francés. Francis alzó las cejas y carraspeó.

Arthur se giró para ver quien había entrado y se sonrojó al ver que era el francés con un enorme ramo de rosas. Rápidamente acabó de atender a aquella persona y cuando esta se hubo ido Arthur caminó hasta Francis.

El francés le alargó el ramo y el inglés lo tomó con cuidado, observándolo atentamente.

-¿Para mi?- preguntó impresionado.

-¡Pues claro, chèri!- exclamó el francés, sonriendo ante el avergonzado inglés que aún no se creía que alguien había traído flores para él. - Dejalas en algún sitio de aquí y vayamos a tomar un café.

El inglés asintió y subió las escaleras para meterse dentro de una puerta. Al cabo de unos instantes salió de ahí con un abrigo y con una pequeña sonrisa cerró la tienda, caminando junto a Francis hacía la parada mas próxima de metro.

-¿Tenemos que cogerlo? ¿No podemos ir a un bar cercano?

-No, te quiero llevar a un bar en concreto.- Arthur arrufó las cejas y entró en el metro. Mientras iban en él ninguno habló, los dos conservaban una pequeña sonrisa.

Por suerte de Arthur el café de Francis estaba casi al lado de la parada de metro. Francis al salir de la boca del metro le agarro la mano a Arthur discretamente y el otro no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero aún así, dejo que aquel tipo que solo conocía de una día le agarrase la mano. Llegaron al café que Francis quería y entraron. Francis abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Arthur con una sonrisa.

-Las damas primero.- le dijo el francés. Arthur le aventó un golpe en el brazo pero aún así sonrió.

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Konnichiwa! Bueno, a pesar de que son miseria y compañia la gente que deja reviews, voy a continuar (: **

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Capitulo 3:

-¡Matthew! - gritó el francés cuando entro en el bar. Arthur arrufó las cejas pero abrió la boca sorprendido al ver que aparecía un chico rubio que se parecía mucho a...

-¿Alfred?- murmuró sorprendido el inglés. Tanto Francis como Matthew miraron a Arthur quien estaba confundido.

-No... Me llamo Matthew, soy el hermano de Alfred.- se presentó el chico.- ¿Como es que lo conoces?

-¿Y quien es Alfred?- preguntó el francés sintiéndose excluido.

-Mi hermano.

-Mi ex-novio.- contestó el inglés bajando la cabeza. El francés y Matthew se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Oh... Bueno, vayamos a sentarnos a una mesa.- dijo el francés rompiendo aquella tensa situación. Arthur asintió con la cabeza y los dos se fueron a una mesa al lado de la ventana. Arthur se mordía el labio con un gesto nervioso mientras que el francés jugaba con sus propios dedos.

-¿De que conoces a Matthew?- le preguntó Arthur a Francis. Este levantó la vista y le miro.

-Bueno, vino a buscar empleo aquí así que nos hicimos amigos.

-¿Esto es tuyo?- dijo el inglés mirando como era el café. Típico parisino y acogedor, estaba bastante lleno así que el café tenía éxito. - Oh... Lo siento, no me he fijado en como se llamaba.

-Se llama "_La rue de Paris_". - dijo el francés con una sonrisa. - ¿Sabes por que le puse este nombre?

-Porque... ¿Te gusta París?- probó el inglés. Francis negó con la cabeza.

-Mi madre siempre había querido tener un café, pero nunca pudo y siempre decía que le pondría este nombre. Así que se lo puse.

-¿Tu madre está muerta?

-¡Non! Está vivita y coleando en un pueblo del sur de Francia.- rió el francés. El inglés bajo la vista avergonzado de haber dicho tal cosa.

-Lo siento.- murmuró.

-No pasa nada, me he puesto muy melancólico, normal que te imaginarás que estaba muerta.- le excusó el francés. Los dos se sonrieron levemente cuando Matthew se les acercó.

-¿Que deseáis?- les preguntó.

-Yo un _café au lait_ ¿y tu?- pidió el francés.

-¿Un té?

-¿Cual?

-¿Tenéis Earl Grey?- Matthew asintió y apuntó el pedido, marchándose con una sonrisa. - ¿Sois buenos amigos?- le preguntó el inglés al francés. Francis asintió y le sonrió apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

-Es muy buen chico.

-El contrario de su hermano.- masculló Arthur. Francis alzó las cejas. - Me vine aquí París cuando él me dejo. - le explicó.

-¿Por que lo hizo? Eres hermoso.- coqueteó el francés. Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero aún así miro acusador al francés.

-Dijo que ya no me quería más, eso es todo. Sospecho de que había alguien más, pero no lo se.- suspiró el inglés y miro el francés quien tenía una cara de decepción.- ¡¿Pero que esperabas?! ¿Una ruptura dramática? Pues siento decepcionarte.- masculló el inglés. Francis rió y miro como Matthew se acercaba con lo que habían pedido. Le dieron las gracias y empezaron a tomar cada uno de sus respectivas bebidas, mientras ambos miraban por la ventana. Podía ver la gente pasear por fuera, algunos caminaban con prisa mientras otros se tomaban su tiempo mirando cada escaparate. La ciudad de París se empezaba a adormecer y había más poca gente por las calles, el viento frío del invierno se hacías más notorio a aquellas horas, y parecía que la temperatura de la ciudad había bajado unos cuantos grados.

-Dicen que esta noche lloverá.- comentó el francés.

-Espero que no...- musitó el inglés.

-¿Y eso? ¿No llueve todo el tiempo en tu país?

-Sí, no es con la lluvia que tengo problema pero es que hace tanto frío que seguramente no sería lluvia si no nieve y odio la nieve.- le aclaró.

-Oh... Pero si París nevado es hermoso.

-Sí, pero no me gusta, cuesta de moverse con la nieve y todo se colapsa. Es horroroso.

-No sabes apreciar la hermosura de las pequeñas cosas Arthur, debes aprender a ver las cosas de otro modo.- le aconsejó Francis. Arthur entrecerró los ojos y puso morros.

-Que sabrás tú... Ni siquiera me conoces.

-Seguramente te conozco más yo que algunos de tus amigos. Dime ¿Quien conoces aquí en París?- le preguntó el francés antes de dar otro sorbo a su café. El inglés resiguió con sus dedos los dibujos de la humeante taza de té y tumbó la cabeza a un lado.

-A ti.- contestó secamente.

-¿Nadie más?

-Nadie más.

-¿Cuanto hace que estás aquí?- el inglés subió la vista y después suspiró empezando a murmurar por él mismo.

-Pues mas o menos, unos cuatro meses.- contestó antes de dar un sorbo al té. El francés entreabrió la boca y alzó las cejas.

-Pues hace bastante tiempo ya, eres muy insociable.- rió el francés haciendo que el inglés se molestará.

-Quizás sí.- se resigno Arthur. Francis suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Te oí hablar francés con tu cliente, ¿Por que me dijiste que no lo sabías hablar?- le preguntó el francés. El inglés se mordió el labio y se sonrojó.

-Mi francés... Es muy malo. Me sale mucho acento.- murmuró. El francés rió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Se tiene que reconocer que sí. Tu acento es horroroso.

-¡Eh! ¡Tu también tienes un acento horroroso en el inglés!

-Eh, tranquilo chèri, a mi me gusta tu acento.- le canturreó el francés mientras le agarraba de la barbilla y le guiñaba un ojo. El inglés se sonrojó y apartó la mano del francés.

Francis pagó la cuenta a pesar de las quejas del inglés, y salieron del café. Francis no dijo nada, le cogió la mano a Arthur y empezó a caminar arrastrándolo detrás suyo. Arthur se dejo ir de la mano del francés pero continuo paseando a su lado. El inglés no tenía ni idea de dónde iban, pero sin saber porqué, confiaba en aquel estúpido francés, quizás incluso más de lo que había confiado en Alfred. Caminando lentamente el inglés se fijo que habían llegado en el mismo parque dónde se conocieron. Alzó una ceja y miro el francés, pero este continuaba andando tranquilamente. Le siguió hasta que el francés se sentó en un banco y tocó el sitio que quedaba a su lado para que el inglés se sentase allí. Arthur se sentó y puso sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo que llevaba.

-¿No es romántico?- comentó el francés. Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario y la situación. Si que lo era, en el parque solo quedaban dos parejas que caminaban bajo el cielo sin estrellas de París, pero aún así nada quedaba a oscuras, por algo la llamaban la ciudad de las luces.

-Idiota, sería romántico si estuviéramos con la persona que amamos.- espetó el inglés. El francés rió, se acercó un poco al inglés y le acarició la mejilla.

-Yo lo estoy.

-¡Nos conocemos de hace un solo día!

-¿Y? Me conozco suficiente para decir cuando estoy enamorado.- discutió Francis. Arthur verdaderamente estaba sorprendido por haber encontrado una persona como Francis, un estereotipo exacto de como la gente pensaba que eran los franceses. Arthur rió.

-Eres idiota.

-Sí, un idiota enamorado.

-¿Quieres dejar el temita?- se quejó el inglés, un poco incómodo.

-Hablame en francés, vamos.- le pidió Francis. El inglés le miro extrañado.

-¿P-por?

-Me gustaba como sonaba en tu boca. Vamos, dime algo.- le pidió el francés. El inglés negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba las manos de los bolsillos y cruzaba los brazos, como si fuera un niño pequeño con una rabieta. - Oh vamos, chèri.

-¡¿Crees que no se lo que significa esa maldita palabra?!- se exasperó el francés.

-¿El que? ¿Chèri? ¿Que pasa con ella?

-Pues que no es normal que me lo digas a mi.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues, prácticamente no nos conocemos. No es normal, al menos para mí, no.- se quejó el inglés, levantándose. El francés cruzó las piernas y sonrió.

-Para mi lo es. Se lo digo a todo el mundo.- Arthur sin querer, sintió que una punzada de celos y dolor le atravesar, sin saber la razón, cosa que le molestó aún más. Apretó los labios haciendo que fuesen una fina línea y se giro hacía el francés.

-Me vuelvo a casa.- gruñó el inglés.

-¿Dónde vives? Te puedo llevar en coche, lo tengo aparcado delante del café. - el inglés negó con la cabeza.

-Voy en metro. Tengo que volver a la librería.- musitó el inglés nerviosamente.

-Oh vamos, amour, deja que te lleve.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Serás molesto...- gruñó. El francés sonrió triunfante antes de volver a tomarlo de la mano. El inglés se zafó del agarre y cruzó los brazos durante todo el trayecto, avergonzado de las acciones del francés. Durante el trayecto en coche el inglés se limitó a mirar por la ventana las luces de la ciudad, como la gente que quedaba se iba a su casa. Unas minúsculas gotitas de agua empezaron a caer, haciendo que el inglés frunciese el ceño. Una vez llegaron el inglés salió rápidamente del coche para refugiarse de la lluvia dentro de su librería, abriéndola tan rápida como pudo. El francés le siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. - ¿Por que entras?- le espetó el inglés.

-Ah, creí que te querrías despedir de mi.- dijo el francés con inocencia. - Y me darías las gracias por hacerte pasar una tarde fantástica.- el inglés alzó una ceja y después de sacarse el abrigo dejo ir una risa socarrona.

-Tarde fantástica..- musitó. El francés se acercó sigilosamente por detrás y le abrazó. Arthur se sobresaltó y se quitó el inglés de encima tan rápido como pudo.

-¿No quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No, no, quiero hacer unas cosas aquí. Tu vete.- musitó el inglés con nerviosismo. El francés asintió, se acercó a Arthur y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el último se sonrojará.

-_Au revoir, chèri._

* * *

¿Reviews?

**_Sayonaraa_**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Konnchiwa! Subo rapido ya que me tengo que ir con una amiga a comprar cosas para el concierto de Lady Gaga jaja! Bueno, espero que os guste este capitulo, es un poco mas largo que los demás, un poco, eso quiere decir que casi no lo vais a notar xD Pero bueno, muchas gracias a la gente que se toma tiempo para dejar reviews y leer esta historia. Lo siento por haber tardado tanto pero han empezado las clases de nuevo y esto es una mierda pero además hago algo cada tarde, si no es inglés es karate, si no es karate es japonés, si no es japonés es ruso y si no es ruso es teatro u.u' en fin :) **

**_Commençons!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

Arthur despertó con la espalda adolorida por culpa de dormir en aquel sofá incómodo en uno de los cuartos privados de su librería. Por mala suerte el inglés no tenía suficiente dinero para poder pagarse un piso y a la vez la librería así que había tenido que escoger y se tuvo que quedar con la librería, ya que sino él no habría podido comer.

Se fregó los ojos con las palmas de las manos y bostezó. Era temprano, pero debía abrir la tienda... Aunque nadie entrase en ella. Con calma se acercó a la pequeña ventana que tenía aquel cuarto y pasó al cortina. Y allí estaba París pintado de blanco, aún caían copos de nieve que nublaban la vista. Arthur no pudo evitar suspirar y arrufar las cejas. El día se presentaba maravilloso. Chasqueó la lengua cerrando la cortina de nuevo y se empezó a preparar con lentitud. No abriría la tienda ¿Para que? Nadie pasaría por allí, estaba todo colapsado seguramente, por culpa de la maldita nieve así que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Se ducho rápidamente con agua fría ya que así gastaba menos agua y se secó el pelo con la toalla ya que decidió no usar el secador, para no gastar tanta electricidad, antes prefería coger un resfriado. Se lavó los dientes y bajo a la tienda para salir a tomar el té en el bar de enfrente dónde iba siempre.

Cada vez que entraba allí el dueño le sonreía y le traía el té que siempre pedía sin tener que decirlo, junto con un par de galletas a cuenta de la casa. Le hacían un precio especial por ser un cliente fijo, aunque nunca se lo habían dicho, Arthur lo sabía.

Bajo a la calle, vestido en sus mejores ropas de invierno y las mas gruesas que encontró, junto con ellas las botas de montaña que tenía des de hacía siglos. La suerte sin duda no parecía sonreírle ya que solo salir a la calle resbaló en el primer escalón al salir de la tienda. Se alegró que nadie pasará por allí, así nadie le habría visto caer de culo. Bufó y se levantó intentando no resbalar otra vez, y camino hasta aquel bar, que para su sorpresa, estaba cerrado. Arthur se lo esperaba, al fin y al cabo había nevado, eso significaba un día de fiesta, sin excepciones. No le apetecía caminar para ir a otro bar y no le quedaba té así que no tenía mas remedio que ir al centro para encontrar un supermercado y un café. Tomó el metro, que iba prácticamente vació, a pesar de ser las nueve, una hora que la gente solía ir a trabajar.

Él intentó convencerse de que lo había echo sin querer pero en realidad había sido a posta, había ido al café de Francis y a pesar de que él mismo intentará convencerse de que era porque el té estaba bueno, era porque si alguien podía alegrarle el día, sabía que era el francés. Tampoco es que él lo fuera a decir. Se sacudió la nieve de los pantalones y las botas antes de entrar en el café, para ser atendido de nuevo por Matthew.

El chico pareció sorprenderse de verlo ahí otra vez pero aún así le sonrió y le trajo el té. Arthur se había sentado en la misma mesa en la que se sentaron Francis y él, pero esta vez se sentía solo. En Londres tampoco es que hubiera tenido muchos amigos, pero tenía los suficientes para salir por las noches y emborracharse y entonces llegaba a casa, dónde Alfred le estaba esperando y los dos acababan en la cama. Quizás era por eso que el americano le había dejado, por haber llegado muchas noches borracho y entonces por la mañana tenía que aguantar sus vómitos.

Dio un sorbo al té y lo dejo otra vez. Miro por la ventana, para ver que la gente ya se movía por la calle a aquellas horas. Muchas de las personas iban con traje a trabajar, otras simplemente llevaban al perro atado con una correa y paseaban con una sonrisa.

-Quizás debería comprarme un perro, no me sentiría tan solo...-musitó para él mismo. _¿Que digo? No tengo ni para pagarme una casa como voy a comprarme un perro y mantenerlo. Soy idiota. _

-Si te comprás uno, te recomiendo el Golden Retriever, dicen que son muy cariñosos.- dijo una voz, tomándolo por sorpresa. Giro la cabeza para ver a quien pertenecía, que por supuesto, no era ni mas ni menos, el acosador francés con una sonrisa. Arthur arrufó las cejas y dirigió su vista de nuevo a la ventana.

-¿Que haces aquí?- gruñó el inglés viendo que el francés se sentaba a su lado.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿_non_? Al fin y al cabo, este es mi café.- le dijo el francés con una sonrisa encantadora, bueno, como todas las suyas. El inglés lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y bufó. - Esto te queda bastante lejos de tu librería ¿O es que vives cerca de aquí?

-No.- contestó secamente el inglés. Pero entonces pensó que, si ya estaba mintiendo diciendo que tenía casa, ¿Por que no mentir sobre dónde estaba? Así el francés no le molestaría con llevarlo a casa. - Bueno... Sí, solo a dos calles de aquí.

-Oh ¿En serio? Me lo podías haber dicho sabes, ni que te fuera a violar por las noches.- rió Francis. El inglés solo le lanzó una mirada amenazadora y chasqueó la lengua. Parecía que había parado de nevar solo hacía unos minutos, pero volvían a caer pequeños copos del cielo. El inglés bufó por enésima vez y apoyó su cara en su mano. - ¿Vas a abrir tu librería hoy? - el inglés negó con la cabeza, sin molestarse a mirar el francés. - Entonces ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? Te aseguro que todo nevado queda hermoso.

-No, hace frío.- contestó Arthur secamente. El francés sonrió ante la testarudez de aquel hombre.

-Bien ¿Vamos a tu casa?- el inglés abrió sus ojos como platos y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¡De eso ni hablar!

-¡Eh, eh! No te voy a hacer nada, chéri. Solo quería ver tu piso.- se excuso el francés alzando las manos. El inglés hizo una mueca y observó como aún salía un poco de humo de su té. Tumbó la cabeza hacía un lado y suspiro. _En verdad, me gustaría ir a pasear con él... _Pero él nunca iba a decirlo, no se iba a dejar llevar por el francés, porque aquel tipo acosador no era nadie para él, ni nunca lo sería. Pero aún así, era el único conocido que tenía en París. - Entonces, yo me voy a trabajar. - dijo el francés mientras se levantaba, se ajustaba la pajarita que llevaba y se ataba el delantal. El francés bajo la vista, y se mordió el labio. No quería pasar el día solo, pero tampoco quería perder ante aquel tipo.

Acabó de beber el té y se fue hacía Matthew para pagar. Se sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y saco un billete de diez euros.

-¿Cuanto cuesta?

-Oh, nada, el señor Bonnefoy lo ha pagado por usted.- le habló con educación aquel chico. Arthur alzó las cejas y bufó. Miro a Francis de reojo quien estaba preparando un café por una señora que se había sentado en la barra.

-¡Gracias!- gritó enfadado el inglés. El francés solo sonrió mientras servía a la señora. Arthur salió del café y empezó a andar sin rumbo alguno. Tenía la vista fija al suelo, ya que no quería caerse de nuevo. Llegó al parque, pero aposta, ya que era un sitio bonito para pasear. Los bancos estaban llenos de nieve así que decidió no sentarse en ninguno, no quería ir con el culo mojado hasta su librería.

Casi nunca se sentía solo, aquel sentimiento le era indiferente ya que apreciaba los momentos tranquilos en los que podía escucharse a si mismo, leer un libro o simplemente cerrar los ojos sin nadie al lado. Apreciaba la soledad, o al menos hasta aquel momento. Quizás fue unas de las pocas veces que se sintió solo, y aquel sentimiento vació recordaba haberlo sentido una vez en su vida: cuando Alfred lo abandono y él se encontró a si mismo en un avión, sin nadie a su lado, rumbo hacía París.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en aquel estadounidense. Sin duda, si él hubiera tenido el carácter que parecía tener su hermano quizás no estaría así. Pero ya era casualidad encontrarse a un familiar de Alfred en París. A él las casualidades no le gustaban. Tampoco creía en el destino, se negaba a creer que había alguien destinado a pasar la vida con él. Y si lo había, este estaba tardando en llegar.

Se regañó a él mismo por hacer un drama de las cosas. Ni estaba tan mal ni la ruptura con Alfred había sido horrible. Vivía en una librería, sí, ¿Y que? Al menos tenía un lugar dónde vivir. Y Alfred lo había dejado con amabilidad y todo el tacto que le fue posible. No se fue de golpe, dejandole una nota. Esperó a que el inglés llegará y habló con él, se disculpó e incluso lloró, cuando era Arthur quien debía hacerlo. Pero no, era en aquel momento, en aquel parque, que se acordó de Alfred y le invadieron las ganas de llorar.

Estaba solo así que no le importó que le escaparan un par de sollozos y dejó caer un par o dos de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró, secándose las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo. Empezó a caminar de nuevo, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Al final, se aburrió, sacó su móvil y empezó a rebuscar en sus contactos alguien con quien charlar hasta que encontró alguien que fue uno de sus mejores amigos en Londres.

-¿Sí?- contestó aquella voz con acento japonés. El inglés sonrió al oír una voz conocida.

-Kiku, cuánto tiempo.- dijo el inglés. Al otro lado hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-¿A-Arthur? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Hace seis meses que no se nada de ti!- exclamó el japonés.

-En París.- le contestó.

-¿París? ¿Que haces en París?

-Alfred me dejo. - murmuró Arthur bajando la cabeza.

-Lo se.- contestó el japonés con un murmuro.

-¿Te lo dijo?- el japonés no contestó y Arthur solo podía oír su respiración. - ¿Kiku...?

-Lo siento.- dijo el japonés, su voz entrecortada. - Yo no quería... Os queríais mucho y yo nunca...

-¿Q-que pasa? - pero era demasiado tarde, el japonés había cortado la llamad, dejando a Alfred confundido. ¿Que pasaba? ¿Por que se había puesto a llorar? Y si él y Alfred nunca habían hablado mucho ¿Como era que se lo había dicho? El inglés, sin saber con quien hablar, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y suspiró. No quiso darle mas vueltas, si el japonés no quería hablar con él era porque quizás estaba enfadado de que se hubiera marchado sin decir nada, pero aún así, al principio no pareció molesto, mas bien asustado y nervioso.

El inglés llegó de nuevo a la puerta del parque pero no pudo avanzar más porqué unos brazos lo envolvieron des de atrás y noto un aliento en la oreja.

-Te encontré.

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


	5. Capitulo 5

**¡Dios lo siento lo siento lo siento! Por lo menos he estado dos o más meses sin subir! Lo siento de veras, pero era como si me hubiera olvidado de que tenia una cuenta en Fanfiction y encima estamos de examenes, aunque por suerte ya se han acabado y estan a punto de llegar las vacaciones de navidad! :3 Que ganas tengo! Bueno, comprenedere si la gente se ha olvidado de esta historia jajaja mea culpa! **

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

-¡¿Que haces, _Bloody git_?! - gritó el inglés tratando de zafarse de los brazos del francés. Francis solo sonrió enviando un poco de aire en la oreja del británico quien notó un escalofrío. - ¿Tu crees que es normal lo tuyo?

-¿_Pourquoi_? Yo lo veo la mar de normal. Solo estoy siendo cariñoso y afectivo.- se excusó el francés sin dejar ir al otro. Arthur se rindió pero dejo caer su peso encima del francés, para ver si este se incomodaba y le dejaba ir, pero la jugada fue mal y el francés solo lo apretó más.

-Eres raro, muy raro. _Stupid frog. _

-¿_Frog_? ¿Y eso?- le preguntó Francis divertido ante los extraños insultos del francés.

-Porque cuando hablas haces un ruido tan molesto que pareces una rana croando.- gruñó el inglés, moviéndose de nuevo, esta vez consiguiendo zafarse del francés.

-Oh, là là, realmente tienes ingenio a la hora de insultar a la gente.- le felicitó Francis con un aplauso. El inglés gruñó y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por que me molestas?

-Estabas llorando.- le contestó Francis, está vez serio, sus ojos llenos de preocupación y era tan evidente que hasta el inglés se dio cuenta, cosa que lo asustó. Arthur se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza. _Maldita sea, ¿Por que me viene ganas de llorar justo ahora? _Arthur sentía que en aquel momento le gustaría que el francés lo abrazase y lo dejara llorar en su pecho, pero resistió y se tragó las lágrimas. Por un momento parecía que había parado de nevar pero los copos empezaban a caer más rápidamente y en más cantidad, haciendo que a unos pocos metros la visión se disipase.

-No quiere hablar sobre ello.- musitó el inglés, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. El francés alzó las cejas y le tomó el brazo con su mano enguantada.

-Mirate, estás húmedo. Toda la nieve que te caé encima se está fundiendo. ¿Te acompaño a tu casa para que te seques?- le propuso Francis en su voz más cariños mientras ponía una de sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Arthur para empujarle un poco. El inglés negó ferozmente con la cabeza y apartó de un manotazo la mano del francés.

-¡Que no, maldita sea! ¡No quiero que me acompañes a mi casa!- gritó Arthur. Se dio cuenta de que el francés, siendo como era, preguntaría el porque, así que con rapidez en su mente se hizo una respuesta.

-¿Por que?

-Porque... En mi casa... En la ducha solo sale agua fría...- musitó con lentitud. No le encontró sentido alguno al decirla, pero era la verdad. El francés alzó las cejas y dejo ir una carcajada.

-¿Y eso? ¿Te avergüenzas de no tener agua caliente? - le dijo el francés riéndose de él. _Si tu supieras, _pensó Arthur, _que yo vivo en un cuarto que se supone que es de estudio. _El inglés miro al suelo y apretó los dientes. - Vamos, por favor, vente a tomar un baño. No te voy a violar, te lo prometo.- dijo el francés, alzando los brazos en señal de paz. El inglés solo pasó por su lado dándole un golpe con el hombro. - Hm.. Tomare eso como un sí.- río el francés.

A pesar de que el inglés andaba tuvo que esperar a Francis porque no sabía dónde estaba su casa. Ambos caminaron, sin decir ni una sola palabra y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos para conservar el calor, hasta el piso del francés. Tuvieron que coger el metro para llegar a la Avenida Charles Floquet dónde se encontraba el piso del francés. Vivía en un precioso y amplio ático al estilo parisino des de el cual podía ver la Torre Eiffel la cual estaba a cinco minutos de allí. Sin duda aquel piso debía haber costado una millonada al francés, por lo que Arthur se sorprendió al ver que solo teniendo un café pudiera pagarse aquello.

Francis cerró la puerta de su piso con una sonrisa y se quitó el abrigo mojado por la nieve junto con la boina que llevaba para que no se le estropease el pelo. Se sacudió un poco sus mechones rubios y se apoyó contra el sofá mirando al inglés quien aún inspeccionaba el piso con detenimiento.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Francis. El inglés giro la cabeza hacía él y frunció el ceño.

-No.- mintió.

-¿Y eso?

-Demasiado francés.- dijo el inglés moviendo la mano despectivamente. El francés sonrío mientras iba al baño para llenar la bañera de agua.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un baño?- le preguntó Francis.

-No, prefiero ducharme. - Francis le dio una toalla y le mostró dónde estaban los jabones. Le dio unos pantalones y una camiseta de manga larga suya ya que la ropa del inglés estaba mojada y para que mentir, le gustaba la idea de ver el inglés en sus ropas. Estuvo solo unos pocos minutos en ducharse y tardó diez minutos más en salir, su pelo aún mojado pero llevando las ropas del francés. Francis dejo el libro después de ponerle el punto y observó a Arthur con una sonrisa.

El inglés tenía las mejillas rojas, seguramente, a parte de ser porque se había duchado con agua caliente, era porque le daba vergüenza llevar su ropa.

-Oh, mon chèr, te ves adorable. Creo que te lo voy a dar, te queda mucho mejor que a mi.- canturreó el francés revisando al inglés de arriba a abajo. Arthur se aproximó a él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras arrufaba la nariz.

-No necesito de tu caridad.- masculló.

-Ven, ¿por que no te estás un rato aquí? Vamos, no tienes nada que hacer.- el inglés se sentó al lado del francés y este encendió el televisor. Pareció que solo habían pasado minutos por aquellos dos pero enseguida el francés se levantó proclamando que le haría la comida. El inglés no dijo nada, simplemente se acomodo mas el sofá estirándose y empezó a hacer zapping hasta que encontró una cadena inglesa. - Arthur,_ amour,_ ya esta hecha la comida. - el inglés se sonrojó ante lo que el francés le había dicho. Por aquel entonces ya debería estar acostumbrado.

El inglés observó aquel plato con receló, intentando averiguar que era. Decidió que era mejor no preguntar y tomo el primer bocado. ¡Estaba bueno!, pero tampoco se lo iba a decir al francés. Francis observaba las diferentes muecas que ponía el inglés, su cara parecía un cuadro dónde se iban mostrando sus diferentes sentimientos. Esa era la única forma de saber lo que sentía verdaderamente ya que sus palabras siempre destilaban un deje de ironía.

Cuando acabaron de comer el inglés se levantó y le pidió que le devolviera sus ropas.

-Aún no.- dijo el francés.- Las he puesto a lavar, así que aún no estarán ni limpias. Vamos ¿Acaso no te lo pasas bien conmigo?- sonrió Francis. Arthur arrufó las cejas y suspiró. - Dime dónde vives realmente. - le pidió el francés. El inglés negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio. - ¿Por que no me lo quieres decir?

-¡Y a ti que te importa!- le soltó Arthur.

-Solo me preocupo.

-¡Pero si casi no hace nada que nos conocemos! ¡¿Como te puedes preocupar por mi?!- exclamó el inglés paseando de un lado al otro del comedor. El francés se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Arthur quien parecía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Arthur...

-Esta bien... Si te llevo a mi casa... ¿Me dejarás en paz?- el francés asintió con la cabeza y le mostró el meñique, indicándole que era una promesa. El inglés unió su meñique con el del francés y le miro acusador. El francés le dejo un abrigo y una bufanda al francés y ambos se encaminaron hacía la librería. El viaje en metro fue curioso ya que mucha de la gente que estaba allí les miraba intentando averiguar si eran pareja o no, ya que le francés realmente se comportaba como si lo fueran.

Cuando salieron del metro Francis se dio cuenta de que aquella era la misma calle dónde le inglés tenía la librería.

-¿No me habías dicho que vivías a dos calles del café? - el inglés no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mentira.

-Te mentí. - el francés decidió no preguntar el porque y siguió al inglés hasta la librería. Una vez allí ambos entraron, el francés cada vez mas confundido. El inglés subió al altillo y abrió la puerta. Espero a que el francés entrará para entrar él y una vez allí se sentó sobre el sofá y apretó sus labios. - Bienvenido a mi casa ¿Contento? - el francés aún no se podía creer que el inglés viviera allí, y que aquel fuera el motivo por el que no quería enseñarle su casa.

-Que... ¿Por que vives aquí?- preguntó Francis con todo el tacto que pudo. El inglés suspiro y se quito el abrigo.

-Ya sabes que la librería que digamos no va bien, y con el dinero que me daba no podía pagar el piso y la librería así que tuve que decidir.- le explicó el inglés. El francés se giro hacía él y se sentó a su lado.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte.

-¡¿Como que no?! ¡¿Tu has visto dónde vivo?! ¡Es penoso!- masculló el inglés. Francis sonrió y miro los libros que tenía Arthur encima de la mesa.

-Haces lo que puedes y luchas para poder vivir, no hay nada de vergonzoso en eso.- le aseguró Francis mirándole. Arthur bajo la cabeza y jugo con sus manos, sintiéndose cohibido con la presencia del francés y que este estuviera tan comprensivo con él. Miro por la ventana y vio que afuera había dejado de nevar y hacía sol.

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Bonjour! Siento haber tardado tanto, este capitulo estaba supuestamente hecho por navidad, y aun tiene que venir mas sobre la navidad, pero bue... qsoy asi de lenta, lo siento Xd **

**Espero que os guste, es bastante flojito, para mi gusto.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Paris estaba iluminado con las luces de Navidad y eso solo hacía augmentar la tristeza y melancolía del inglés. Recordaba las navidades con su ex, y pasarla solo no hacía sino empeorar las cosas. El francés no había vuelto a aparecer, ni por su tienda ni cuando Arthur por probar suerte iba a su café. Se daba cuenta de que aquel había sido su único amigo, y que sin él se sentía muy miserable, porqué a pesar de decir todo lo que le decía no podía evitar echar en falta a Francis.

Se abrigó tanto como pudo, se puso unas botas de agua ya que no había dejado de nevar des de que nevo por primera vez, y se encaminó hacía el parque dónde había conocido al francés. Llevaba el mismo libro que se estaba leyendo la primera vez que el francés le molestó.

Como era de esperar el parque no estaba tan tranquilo como era usual, ya que muchos niños estaban haciendo peleas de bolas de nieve mientras gritaban y reían. El inglés arrufó las cejas y rebuscó en sus bolsillos. Llevaba cuatro euros encima, suficiente para un café. Con la mínima esperanza de ver al francés se sentó en su mesa de siempre, y espero a que Matthew le trajera el café.

El chico dejo el café enfrente de Arthur y suspiró. No era la primera vez, y estaba seguro qu no sería la última, que él viera al inglés estar-se todo el día sentado en aquella mesa, mirando por la ventana, con la vista nublada por lágrimas, hasta que fuera ya demasiado tarde y pagara con prisa para marcharse, solo para volver el día siguiente.

-¿Arthur?- el inglés subió la vista y vio al más joven sonriente. - ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien...- musitó el inglés. _Solo estoy solo. _El canadiense arrufó las cejas y se sentó en la silla de delante de Arthur.

Matthew podía tener una vaga idea rondando por su mente, ya que el francés tampoco era el mismo des de que aquellos dos no se veían. Casi no aparecía por el café y si lo hacía se tomaba una copa de vino, le saludaba y se volvía a marchar.

-Sabes, Francis suele venir por la noche a tomarse algo, si quieres verle te puedes quedar hasta que él venga. - le propuso Matthew. El inglés arrufó las cejas.

-Yo no quiero ver al gabacho... Solo me aburro en casa y aquí, pues paso el tiempo.- se excusó. Matthew se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-De acuerdo.- musitó antes de irse. El inglés suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en su mano,mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café ardiente. Aunque sus ojos parecían mirar por la ventana, sus pensamientos estaban en otro sitio, o quizás en ninguno en concreto, simplemente olvidándose de dónde estaba. Justo al otro lado de aquel cristal, el francés pasó con dos amigos. Los tres iban comentando, hablando y riendo por algo, cuando entraron en el café. El inglés clavó sus vista en lapuerta al ver quien estaba entrando por ella.

Por su lástima, no iba solo. Uno de los amigos era castaño, moreno y sonriente, y parecía amable, mientras que el otro era albino y tenía una sonrisa menos cálida y simpática. El inglés apretó los puños y suspiró. Miro de nuevo hacía la ventana, pero por el rabillo del ojo continuaba observando al otro rubio.

-¿Y entonces, que vamos a hacer esta tarde?- preguntó el castaño.

-No se, ¿que queréis hacer?- continuó el francés.

-¡Vayámonos de copas!- exclamó el albino con un fuerte acento alemán. Los tres se habían sentado en una mesa al otro lado del salón, pero aún así Arthur podía observarlos bien. El inglés tenía todo el cuerpo tenso, con miedo a moverse y que Francis le viera. No tenía que verle, porque entonces el francés pensaría que él estaba ahí porque le echaba de menos. Cosa que no era verdad. _Porqué no lo es, a mi no me cae bien para nada. _Arthur se mordió el labio mientras sus dedos tamborileaban en su pierna.

-Eh, no se vale emborracharse a las seis de la tarde eh.- dijo Francis con una sonrisa.- Gil, controlate.

"Gil" sonrió mientras pedía una cerveza al camarero.

-Toni se apunta, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, no se, pero no podemos dejar a Fran solo.

El francés asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Aww! Venga Francy, enrollate.

-Vamos, ayer ya llegue con resaca a casa...- se quejó el francés. - Aún me duele la cabeza.

Arthur resopló al imaginarse lo que podía pasar en aquellos bares con un pervertido como lo era aquel francés. Miro de nuevo la nieve que estaba cayendo fuera e puso una mueca. Echaba de menos la húmeda lluvia de Londres. La nieve se iba a congelar y sería imposible transitar por la calle sin caerse.

-Id vosotros si queréis, no me importa.- acabo diciendo el francés ante la insistencia del alemán.

-¿Que? ¡Como vamos a ir sin ti!

-No me importa de verdad.

-Vamos, entonces. ¡Lo siento Francis!- exclamó el albino.

-No importa, de verdad. No volváis muy tarde, ¡mañana vamos al Louvre!- les avisó Francis.

-De acuerdo, ¡Nos vemos! - exclamó el castaño.

Cuando ambos amigos se hubieron ido el francés se levantó y fue hasta la barra a hablar con Matthew. Arthur observó la espalda de Francis y como este iba moviendo una de sus piernas de un lado a otro mientras hablaba.

-Mierda...- masculló Arthur. Se moría de ganas de aproximarse a la barra con la excusa de pagar pero no se veía capaz de hablar con Francis. ¿Des de cuando él tenía aquella vergüenza de hablar con el estúpido francés? Se mordió una de sus uñas y jugueteo con la taza de café que aún estaba medio llena.

El francés se despidió de Matthew con una leve sonrisa y se aproximó a la puerta. El inglés observó con impotencia como el francés estaba a punto de irse. Tosió todo lo alto que pudo pero Francis no paró.

-Ahora o nunca...- musitó. Se levantó y camino deprisa hacía el francés antes de que este pudiera abrir la puerta. - ¡Francis!

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Uo! El capitulo mas largo de esta historia que he escrito hasta ahora! casi seis paginas :') Lo siento por la tardanza! Pronto va a haver más FRUK! ;) **

**Canción recomendada: **

**Your song - Moulin Rouge Soundtrack **

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

¿Que le digo? ¿Que excusa tengo? Arthur junto las cejas y dejo el brazo del francés. Francis le miraba, sorprendido y a la vez completamente atónito. Arthur bajo la vista y empezó a jugar con las mangas de su abrigo. ¿Que podía decirle? ¿Por que no me hablas? ¿Por que haces como si yo no estuviera? ¿Te has olvidado de mi?

-¿Vas a decir algo?- preguntó el francés.

-¿Por que...?

-¿Por que? - repitió Francis. Sonrió tristemente y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.- Me lo pediste tu.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo te pedí que me ignoraras?

-No, no con esas palabras. Me pediste que te dejara en paz. Y yo te dije que si me enseñabas tu casa te dejaría en paz. Y lo hice, lo he hecho.

-Pero...- y el inglés se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Él mismo se había vuelto a aislar del mundo, del único amigo que tenía en París. No encentro las palabras que decir, le costaba demasiado perdir perdón, admitir que se había equivocado. El francés sonrió al ver que Arthur se había quedado sin palabras, que no sabía que decir.

-Ya veo... También te echo de menos ¿sabes? En verdad, aún conociéndonos tan poco, no hay día que no haya pensado en ti. - el francés acarició levemente la mejilla de Arthur. El inglés no encontró las ganas de aparatar la mano del francés, y con la mirada triste se dejo hacer. - ¿Por que no vamos a dar un paseo?

Francis intentó tomar la mano del inglés varias veces pero todas ellas fue rechazado. El momento cariñoso se había acabado, el inglés volvía a ser él mismo, pero el francés se sentía satisfecho. Arthur lo había ido a buscar, y por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de que había estado escuchando su conversación con sus amigos. Él había sido la razón por la que había declinado la oferta de Gilbert y Antonio.

El parque se veía incluso más bonito todo cubierto de nieve y aunque el cielo amenazaba las parejas y familias no dudaban en salir a jugar o pasear.

-Francis...- murmuró el inglés.

-¿Hm?

-Me he dejado el libro en el café.- el francés no pudo evitar reír. Arthur frunció el ceño. - ¿De que coño te ries?

-Nada, solo que me ha parecido gracioso. Los dos callados y de repente tu me sales con eso.

-¿Eso hace gracia? Eres gilipollas.

-Vaya gracias, se agradece el cumplido.

-Tsk, no te queda bien el sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, no todo el mundo puede ser un experto como tu. Los ingleses tenéis un don. Lo de ser bordes lo hacéis genial. - le picó el francés. No era que buscara pelea, pero resultaba gracioso ver como se ponía el inglés cuando le criticaban algo.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No todos los ingleses son bordes!

-Tienes razón, la reina parece simpática. La única que se salva.

-¡Ni te atrevas a hablar de mi reina!

-¡Oh! ¡Encima que la alabo! ¡Deberías darme las gracias!- el inglés le propino un puñetazo al brazo de Francis, haciendo que el otro se quejase mientras se tocaba la zona afectada. - Arthur, dime, ¿con quien vas a pasar la navidad?

El inglés miro al suelo, de repente más cohibido. Su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas que no quería pensar en ello. _¿Época feliz? Una mierda... _Esa seria la primera navidad que pasaría solo, y no le gustaba para nada la idea. Solo, en una habitación, su única compañía sería el viejo radiocasete que había adquirido al comprar la librería. Un radiocasete que por lo menos debía ser de la pos-guerra y no cogía la mitad de las emisoras.

-Solo.- contestó. Intentó parecer frío, fingiendo que a él le importaba una mierda todo el rollo de "vuelve a casa por navidad" y otras tonterías. El francés sonrió ante lo mal actor que era su compañero.

-Claro, ¿y estás feliz?

-Mucho, ¿no se me nota? Estoy a punto de ponerme a bailar, pero es que hace demasiado frío.- contestó con cinismo. Francis le dio un leve empujón, riendo.

-Arthur, admitir que no estas feliz no te tiene que dar vergüenza. Todos hemos estado o estamos tristes.

-¿Tu lo estas?

-¿Yo? ¡Que va! ¡Tengo una vida genial!- exclamó el francés. Arthur junto sus pobladas cejas y le dio otro golpe en el hombro. El francés le miro, comprensivo.- Pero me pone triste verte a ti así.

Aquella era, seguramente, la cosa más bonita que le habían dicho al inglés en toda su vida. Miro a Francis levemente sonrojado, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Intento contener una sonrisa pero se le escapo lo suficiente para que la viera el francés. Francis no pudo evitar ponerse feliz al ver que había conseguido lo que intentaba cada día, hacer sonreír aquel estúpido inglés.

-Que cosas dices... Maldito seas, bastardo gabacho.- murmuró el inglés, con intención de esconder su felicidad pero no lo consiguió. - Si casi ni me conoces...

-¡Tienes razón! Entonces, vamos a conocernos.- exclamó el francés. - _Mon chèri, cuéntame_ cosas sobre ti.

-Primero, no me llames así y segundo ¿que coño quieres que te cuente? Mi vida es un pozo infinito de aburrimiento.

-Hasta que llegue yo.

-Tienes razón... Entonces toque fondo...- el francés dejo ir una risotada.

-Bien, bien. ¿Cual es tu color favorito?

-¿Que clase de pregunta estúpida es esta?- masculló el inglés.

-Solo responde.

-Vale. El azul.

-¿Por?

-¿Tiene que haber una razón?- se quejo el inglés, un poco sonrojado. El francés se encogió de hombro y sonrió.

-De acuerdo. ¿Tu comida favorita?

-Hm... Los _scones._

-Ugh... Que asco.

-¡Eh! ¡Serás gilipollas!- el inglés hizo ademán de pegarle de nuevo pero el francés le sujeto a tiempo hasta que se tranquilizó.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Respetaré tus preguntas. ¿Tu lugar favorito?

-Hm... Londres.

-Oh, que pena.

-¿Pensabas que sería París? ¡Vas listo!

-Oh...

-Esto no es justo. También tu tienes que responder a las preguntas. - se quejó Arthur, con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien. Verde, el _coulant_ y la torre Eiffel.

-¿Y el porque?

-Tu no lo has querido decir.

-¿Es que tienes que hacer lo mismo que yo? - el francés sonrió y se acercó levemente al inglés.

-De acuerdo. El _coulant_ porqué esta buenísimo, la torre Eiffel porque es donde di mi primer beso, - el inglés chasqueó la lengua, haciendo que el francés sonriera. - y el verde porque es el color de tus ojos. - Arthur se volvió completamente rojo ante aquello, y enchufó sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-Idiota...- masculló.

Continuaron paseando al menos durante quince minutos por el parque, hasta que la noche empezó a caer.

-¿Sabes? Me acabo de acordar que aún no me has devuelto la ropa.- le recriminó Arthur. El francés alzó una ceja.

-Ni tu me la has devuelto a mi.

-Creo recordar que me la diste.

-Y yo creo recordar que tu dijiste que "no necesitabas mi caridad".- el inglés bufó y giro la cabeza, derrotado una vez más. El francés río. - No me importa, te la puedes quedar. Si quieres vamos a mi piso y te doy la tuya.- el inglés accedió a regañadientes y tuvo que sufrir otro viaje en metro con la gente intentando descifrar si eran pareja o no.

Arthur se echó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

-Creí que me congelaba...- murmuró.

-Me lo podrías haber dicho, y te hubiera dejado mi bufanda.- le regañó el francés. Arthur alzó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua.

-Por si no te has fijado ya llevo una.

-Pero dos te darían más calor.

-Sí claro, y parecería que llevo un collarín.- se mofó Arthur, totalmente espatarrado encima del cómodo sofá.

-Mi bufanda es muy cara, deberías sentirte honrado de que te la ofrezca.

-¿Cuanto te costo?

-Más de cien euros.

-¡Vaya! ¡Veo que te sobra el dinero! Mi bufanda costó diez y seguro que calienta igual.

-No lo dudo.- se río el francés mientras colgaba sus pertinencias en una percha.

Francis se sentó al lado del inglés y también se estiro en el sofá. Nadie dijo nada. Pasaron al menos diez minutos, ambos en su mundo, tranquilos, en paz, por una vez sin discutirse. Era un momento perfecto. Al menos hasta que el inglés se levantó y miro al francés con las cejas levantadas.

-Me estaba preguntando... ¿De donde coño sacas tanto dinero? El café te va bien, siempre está casi lleno pero no creo que pueda dar tanto dinero...

El francés sonrió misteriosamente ante la pregunta y puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Miro al inglés con las cejas levantadas, con una expresión seductora.

-¿Tu de donde crees que lo saco?

-Hm... Dejame pensar.- el inglés se puso un dedo en los labios, con expresión pensativa.- ¡Ya lo tengo! Traficas con drogas ¿no es así?- el francés lo miro incrédulo pero el inglés le paró con la mano de decir nada.- No, no. Nada de eso. ¿Vendes tu cuerpo verdad? ¿Eres gigolo? - el francés empezó a reírse, seguramente como nunca lo había hecho. - ¿No es nada de eso?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es algo con mucho más _glamour_! Piensa un poco. Observame, y piensa un poco. - el inglés hizo tal cual el francés le dijo. Lo observó larga y tendidamente hasta que abrió la boca y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Eres un putero? Quiero decir ¿Tienes un puticlub? - el francés resistió las ganas de darse en la cabeza contra la pared y sonrió.

-No, _chèr_, no. Fui modelo. - fue el turno del inglés para partirse de risa. Su ataque al menos duro unos largos diez minutos, cada vez que miraba el francés se volvía a reír de nuevo. Francis se lo miraba con las cejas levantadas, preguntándose que era lo que hacía tanta gracia.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo dices en serio?- pudo articular el inglés cuando paro de reír.

-Sí, en serio. Allí debajo del televisor, tengo todas las revistas dónde salí.- y es que eran unas cuantas. El inglés se aproximo a dicho lugar y sacó una buena pila de revistas de hacía entre cinco y un años de antigüedad.

Observó la portada y ojeó cada una de ellas, efectivamente viendo que el francés aparecía en todas en ellas en las posiciones para seductoras y sexys que uno se puede imaginar.

-Joder...- murmuró.

-Ya ves... La hermosura me ha llevado a tener este ático tan maravilloso.

-Si, ahora veo de dónde te viene el ego.

-¡Eh!

-Bueno, bueno. Cabe reconocer que... Joder... Sales jodidamente bien en todas las fotos.

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


	8. Capitulo 8

**Bonjour! Vaya, traigo capitulo mas rapido de lo normal y lo escribi todo hoy jajaja amazing, pero me vino la inspiracion así que la aproveche. Vale, aqui sale un restaurante: existe, no he ido porque es para ricos ajaja pero a la torre eiffel si he ido y la verdad siempre he pensado que quiero tener un novio frances y q me traiga ahi ... En fin, este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora! Casi seis paginas, eso son 2000 palabras, dios! Bueno, espero que os guste :) **

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**

A pesar de que odiaba la nieve y aquel crudo frío parisino era horroroso, al inglés ya no le parecía tan tediosa la navidad. Veía las luces de color de otra forma, y no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver que no tendría una navidad tan solitaria y horrorosa como había pensado en un primer momento.

El francés al ver que Arthur pasaría la navidad solo no había dudado en invitarle a pasarla con él. Asistiría a una de las fiestas mas glamurosas de París como cada año, pero Arthur no se vio entusiasmado por aquella así que declino la oferta. El día siguiente tuvo el francés en la librería con todos los planes cancelados para poder pasar la navidad juntos, sin necesidad de ir a ninguna fiesta.

Arthur solo se sonrojó y le llamo estúpido pero por dentro sentía unas ganas tremendas de abrazar a Francis y darle las gracias. Arthur intentó proponer unas cuantas cosas pero el francés había negado con la cabeza, le había hecho callar y le había dicho que iba a ser una sorpresa. El inglés estaba un poco aterrorizado. ¿Que sorpresa podía ser?

Nunca le habían gustado las sorpresas, le daban miedo, nunca sabía con que te iban a salir. Y mientras se aproximaban las ocho de la noche el corazón le palpitaba todavía más rápido. Había oído claramente un coche pararse fuera de su librería y tenia miedo de que fuera el de Francis. Pero como él tenia tan buena suerte, lo fue. Este estaba llamando a la puerta exhaustivamente hasta que el inglés, después de casi dejarse los dientes en la escalera, le abrió.

-¡Maldita seas! ¡Llegas temprano!- gruñó Arthur.

-¿Y eso es malo? Tenía ganas de verte.- el inglés se sonrojó.

-Sí, es malo, aún no se que ponerme. ¿Donde cojones vamos?

-Aaah, es una sorpresa. Arreglate.

-¿No iremos a la dichosa fiesta?

-No, tranquilo. No quiero hacerte sufrir.- se río el francés. El inglés volvió a subir las escaleras y sacó su traje al ver que el francés iba casi tan arreglado como si fuera su boda. Odiaba ponerse traje, le resultaba verdaderamente incómodo pero no quería pasar vergüenza. Se peino un poco el pelo y se miro en el espejo. Odiaba decirlo pero el inglés estaba seguro de que nunca se podría ver tan deslumbrante como el francés en un traje. Cogió su chaqueta más elegante, que en verdad no lo era tanto, y bajo volando las escaleras.

El francés le mostró su brazo y le guiño un ojo.

-No te voy a coger del brazo como si fuera una mujer.

-Oh, le quitas la magia a la noche.

-Sí, bueno. Por cierto, feliz Navidad.

-Igualmente, _chèri_.- su coche, como era de esperar, era caríssimo. No era un Ferrari, pero estaba seguro que el precio era similar a él. Con rapidez le abrió la puerta del copiloto al inglés y la cerro cuando hubo entrado. El inglés estaba totalmente sonrojado, avergonzado por como lo estaba tratando, pero en el fondo no le disgustaba para nada.

-Que sepas que odio las sorpresas.

-Me minas la moral. Piensa que está noche va a ser memorable.- le aseguró el francés.

-Sí, si me dijeras dónde vamos.

-Ya llegaremos.- Francis dejo el coche no muy lejos de la Torre Eiffel e hizo salir a Arthur. Ambos se encaminaron en dirección a la conocida edificación francesa en un paso tranquilo. Arthur admiró las luces de París, la gente paseando con su pareja, con su familia. El ambiente era encantador.

-¿Que tienes planeado?

-Primero, - contestó el francés.- un romántico paseo por los _Champs de Mars.- _canturreó el francés. Francis tomo la mano de Arthur entre la suya y entra lazo los dedos. Arthur se quedo totalemnte sorprendido ante el atrevimiento del francés pero ya se debería haber acostumbrado a sus acciones.

-¿Que coño...?

-Sht, hoy mando yo, y si te cojo la mano, tu lo aceptes.- le replicó el francés con una sonrisa. Arthur bajo la vista, sonrojado y observó a su alrededor para ver si había alguien observándolos. Se sorprendió que todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propias cosas para estar fijándose en una pareja tan normal como lo parecían ellos. El inglés se acercó más a Francis por el frío y le cogió el brazo con la mano que tenía libre.

Des de luego el francés no esperaba que Arthur le siguiera el juego pero se encontraba en un punto de felicidad extrema al ver como el otro se pegaba a él. Desenlazó sus manos y le paso el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Mejor?

-Tenía frío, no creas que es porque...

-Claro, claro. El frío.- se río el francés.

-¡P-Pues sí, idiota!

Cuando llegaron a la Torre Eiffel se pusieron a la cola para comprar las entradas. Arthur admiró el monumento con asombro y se maldijo a si mismo por no haber traído la cámara ni el móvil.

-Vaya, parece que nunca la hayas visto.- se río el francés, claramente bromeando. El inglés arrufó el ceño y se quito el brazo de Francis de sus hombros, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Francis alzó las cejas ante la repentina acción del inglés. La pareja de detrás de ellos los estaban mirando con curiosidad. - ¿Arthur...?

-No he estado nunca ¿vale?

-Vives en París... ¿Y nunca has estado en la Torre Eiffel?

-¡Sí! ¡Merezco la muerte!- gruñó el inglés, indignado.

-No es eso, solo me sorprende. No se... Es el lugar más conocido de Francia. Cuando te dicen París inmediatamente se piensa en la Torre Eiffel ¿non?

-Bueno, sí. Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad... Siempre estoy metido en esa maldita librería, joder.- masculló.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. ¿Para eso estoy yo, non? Para enseñarte todos los maravillosos rincones de la ciudad de las luces.- el francés abrazó a Arthur quien recibió el abrazó con un poco de vergüenza pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban siendo observados. Eran como una pareja más.

_Una pareja... _Arthur hacía demasiado tiempo que no pensaba en aquella palabra, y cuando observaba el francés era la primera que le venía a la cabeza.

El francés pago ambas entradas a pesar de las protestas de Arthur pero después se fueron a una puerta diferente de por la que entraban la gente, que llevaba el nombre de un restaurate: _Le Jules Verne. _

-Francis ¿donde vamos?

-Segunda sorpresa, - dijo mientras subían al restaurante del segundo piso.- cena romántica en la _Tour Eiffel.- _el inglés estaba alucinando. No había estado nunca pero muchos de sus amigos le habían contado lo de los desmesurados precios de los restaurantes de la Torre Eiffel. Intento quejarse pero ya se encontraba en una mesa, al lado del cristal que le mostraba la hermosa vista de todo París. En camarero le trajo la carta y se la puso en sus manos. Arthur pensó que en cualquier momento alguien se sentaría a su lado a leérsela para que él no tuviera que hacer el mínimo esfuerzo.

Francis le tuvo que escoger al plato al inglés porque él no tenía ni idea de los refinados platos que había en aquella carta. Una vez hubieron escogido y el camarero lo había apuntado junto con un buen vino Francis volvió a tomar las manos del inglés.

-Hasta ahora ¿te gusta como va la noche? - le preguntó Francis.

-¿Que si me gusta? Estoy alucinando. Nunca me habría imaginado sentado en un restaurante de la Torre Eiffel. ¿Pero tu viste el plato que me escogiste? ¡Vale 88 euros! ¡Yo eso no me lo puedo permitir!

-Es por eso que invito yo.

-No, ni en broma.

-Chèri, dejame hacerte este regalo. Es navidad.

-Pero yo... Yo no te he comprado nada... Ni siquiera pensé... Dios, soy idiota. - el francés río.

-Tranquilo, _mon chér_. Para mi ya es un regalo que hayas venido, no necesito nada más.

Por suerte para Arthur, los platos llegaron en aquel momento y se libro de contestar aquello, pero la verdad es que se había quedado encantado con lo romántico y gentil que podía llegar a ser el francés a pesar de parecer un hombre pervertido.

-Dime, ¿donde naciste?

-¿Y esa pregunta?- dijo el inglés alzando una ceja.

-Nada, solo quería saber cosas de ti.

-De acuerdo... Nací en Londres. ¿Y tu?

-En París.

-¿Toda tu vida has vivido aquí?

-No, me fui un tiempo a Barcelona, que es donde conocí a uno de mis amigos, el moreno que viste el otro día.

-Ohm...

-¿Y tu viviste en Londres y...?

-Nueva York. Con mi ex... Ya sabes...

-¿Por que te fuiste a Estados Unidos?- el inglés se limpió los labios con la servilleta y la volvió a dejar sobre su regazo.

-Porque estaba Alfred.

-¿Ya lo conocías?

-Sí, lo conocí en Londres, él estaba de vacaciones y yo trabajaba en el museo británico. Me tiro un café encima y mira ¡surgió el amor! - Francis alzó las cejas. - Ya basta de preguntarme a mi. ¿Y tu No se nada sobre tu vida amorosa. ¿Siempre te han interesado los hombres?

-En realidad soy bisexual, como buen francés yo no le hago ascos a nadie. Relaciones serias he tenido pocas. La verdad es que cuando era más joven no me gustaba la idea de mantener una relación y así cada noche me buscaba uno o una diferente.

-Vaya, vividor follador. - el francés río y asintió con la cabeza.

-Exacto. Pero me aburrí, y fue cuando te encontré a ti que supe que estaba preparado para mantener una relación adulta.

-Vaya, me gustan tus indirectas tan directas.- comentó el inglés con cinismo. El francés sonrió.

-No planeo ser indirecto, solo digo lo que pienso. Y a ti te gusta que te lo digan, aunque no lo admitas. ¿Solo has estado con Alfred?

-Sí.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, seriamente sí. Lo otro fue cuando tenía dieciocho años, y la verdad es que fue para perder la virginidad. - admitió el inglés.

-¿La perdiste a los dieciocho?

-Sí, ¿que pasa?

-Nada...- murmuró el francés alzando las cejas y bebiendo un poco de vino, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

-¿A que edad la perdiste tu? Y no mientas...- gruñó el inglés, viendo que el francés se estaba riendo de él.

-A los quince.

-¡¿A los quince?!

-¿Que quieres que te diga? Siempre he sido muy atractivo.

-Madre mía...- bufó el inglés. Acabaron de comer y pidieron los postres. A Arthur le dio miedo mirar la cuenta pero Francis salió al rescate con su VISA oro. Ambos salieron del restaurante y se pusieron a la cola de subir al ascensor. No había mucha gente, era navidad y la mayoría estaban con su familia pero siempre había las parejas jóvenes que querían pasar unas navidades parisinas.

En el ascensor no estaban apretados, ni mucho menos, pero Francis tuvo apresado a Arthur entre sus brazos todo el camino pero el inglés no se quejó, había decidido que el francés tenía derecho a abrazarle después de pagar al menos cien euros solo por su comida.

En la parte de arriba de la Torre Eiffel bufaba un viento todavía más crudo que abajo y parecía que se te podía llevar y todo. Habían tenido la delicadeza de quitar la nieve, cosa que Arthur agradeció para no resbalarse. Con los ojos bien abiertos y con una expresión de asombro increible, el inglés se aproximó a las rejas que te privaban de saltar de la torre.

-Fijate, - murmuró el francés en la oreja del inglés. Le despegó de las rejas y le llevo en medio del pasadizo externo. - abre un poco las piernas y estate quieto.- el inglés hizo tal y como le dijo el francés y de pronto noto como si la torre se moviera bajo sus pies, y se balanceara de un lado a otro.

-¡Se mueve!- exclamó el inglés. El francés río.

-Sí, es gracias a eso que la torre se mantiene en pie, sino se habría caído.

-Sabes mucho de París.

-Digamos que es mi ciudad preferida.

-¡No lo había notado!- se río el inglés. Se aproximó de nuevo a las rejas y no le importo que el francés le cogiera de la cintura por detrás, aquel escenario era demasiado perfecto. Arthur se giro, quedando cara a cara con el francés, a pocos centímetros de él.

-Francis...

-¿Hm...?

-Gracias...- murmuró Arthur. El francés sonrió. Había triunfado. Poco a poco Francis fue juntando sus rostros hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los del inglés. Aquel momento no podía ser más perfecto para ninguno de los dos. Y una vez más, la ciudad de las luces había sido testigo de un nuevo amor.

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


	9. Capitulo 9

**Lo siento, por no subir regularmente T^T En fin, suerte que tengo a una amiga que me aconseja coo tiene que ir esta historia, pq yo ya no tengo ni idea xD Este capitulo es cortisimo y es ocmo de transición, como de relleno para lo que tiene que pasar XD Lo siento, he puesto a Arthur como un bipolar, parece un enfermo mental pero bueno... Tiene problemas, supongo que es normal... **

* * *

**Capitulo 9:**

Francis estaba seguro de que si había una buena forma de despertar era aquella: envuelto en el calor de la colcha y del abrazo de su amor, con la Torre Eiffel irguiéndose en su ventana. Mientras la gente fuera se estaba helando él estaba viviendo un momento de pura felicidad. Debajo de su mentón tenia el pelo de Arthur, que le picaba levemente en la barbilla cuando este se movía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, despertaba al lado de alguien sin haber tenido una noche de pasión y el sentimiento era indescriptible. No estaban desnudos pero aún así podía sentir el cuerpo del inglés contra el suyo.

Francis sintió como Arthur se movía para deshacerse de su abrazo y abrió un poco los brazo para que se pudiera mover. El inglés levantó medio cuerpo, quedándose sentado la cama. El pijama del francés le iba demasiado grande por lo que le dejo una camiseta que le quedaba ligeramente demasiado grande y en la opinión de Francis, le hacía parecer adorable. El inglés, con una mueca en el rostro se fregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y suspiró.

-Buenos días, chéri.- musitó el francés. El inglés se sonrojó ligeramente y salió de la cama, murmurando un leve "buenos días". Le observé con las cejas alzadas, mientras él se ponía su ropa de nuevo, como si estuviera nervioso o se arrepintiera de algo. Me levanté y le tome de la cintura una vez se hubo puesto los pantalones. Arthur me miro con una expresión asustada. - ¿Que pasa?

-Nada...- me contestó.

-No mientas, no te tienes que ir ¿sabes? ¿Por que no tomamos el desayuno? - Arthur negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que abrir la librería... - musitó.

-Vamos, si no viene nunca nadie. No importa que hoy no la abras o que la abras un poco más tarde. - el inglés pareció molesto por aquella frase ya que se quitó el francés de encima y gruñó.

-Dejame en paz.

-Después de pasar una noche como la de ayer, y ahora me dices que te deje en paz. - exclamó ofendido el francés.

-No pasó nada...

-¿Que no paso nada? Te invito a una de las mejores noches de tu vida, nos besamos, ¿Y dices que no pasó nada?

-Solo fueron unos besos...- musitó el inglés. El francés estaba herido por aquello. Estaba decidido a estar con el inglés pero este era demasiado testarudo para entender el que Francis iba en serio con él.

-¿Solo unos besos? Arthur, no se si lo habrás notado, pero tu me importas.

-¡Casi ni me conoces! No puede ser que te importe tanto...

-Oh vamos, ya hemos pasado por esto. Si no te abres más nunca te podré conocer. - el inglés tragó saliva ante las palabras del francés y lo observó.

-No entiendes mi situación...

-Arthur, si no me cuentas las cosas yo no puedo entender nada...- el francés tomo el brazo del inglés y le giro para que estuvieran cara a cara. Arthur evadía la mirada del francés y tenía el rostro bajado.

-Por favor... Dejame ir, es urgente...

-No Arthur, no puedes pedirme que te deje ir así como así, sin saber si te volveré a ver, no después de ayer. Arthur, metete esto en la cabeza, te quiero. - dijo el francés subiendo el rostro de Arthur para que este le mirara a los ojos. El inglés se deshizo de su agarre.

-Lo siento... Yo... - el inglés se había quedado en blanco. No sabía que decir, y tampoco sabía cuales eran sus sentimientos en aquel momento. - Lo siento... Yo aún quiero a Alfred...- se puso la chaqueta y de un portazo salió del piso del francés.

Francis se había quedado helado dónde estaba. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que Arthur pudiera tener sentimientos por su antigua pareja aún, y tampoco había sospesado la idea de que sus sentimientos no fueran devueltos. Ayer por la noche estaba tan embriagado de su amor que no se había parado a pensar que Arthur quizás no sentía lo mismo. Y entonces ¿por que había correspondido a sus besos y a sus abrazos? ¿Por que se había quedado a dormir?

Francis tenía ganas de llorar de frustración pero no lo hizo. Se sentó en la cama y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Gruñó y golpeó el colchón con fuerza.

Por eso hacía tiempo que él no mantenía ninguna relación seria. ¿Que sentido tenían? Siempre acababas haciéndote daño. Estaba enfadado, cabreado: con él mismo por haber creído en aquella relación, con el inglés por destrozarlo todo y con el mundo por ir en su contra. Deseaba al menos arrepentirse de no haber follado con él aquella noche pero sentía que había hecho lo correcto.

-¡Maldita sea! - gruñó frustrado y empezó a vestirse. Tenía que abrir el café y había quedado con Matthew aquella tarde. Se peino el cabello y se enroscó una bufanda en el cuello y salió a toda prisa hacía el café. Tenía que sacar al inglés de su mente por lo que decidió ayudar a Matthew a servir. Se hizo una coleta y se enroscó un delantal en la cintura e intentó poner su mejor sonrisa para los clientes.

Aun así, detrás de la barra su ceño se volvía a a fruncir y gruñía. Matthew notaba aquellos repetinos cambios de humor y le miraba con las cejas alzadas.

-Francis, ¿pasa algo? ¿no fue bien la fiesta de ayer?

-No fui a la fiesta.- gruñó el francés. Deseaba haber ido. Deseaba no haber entrado nunca en aquella librería.

-¿Y eso?

-Estuve con Arthur toda la noche.

-¿En serio?- exclamó Matthew con una sonrisa.

-Sí...

-¿Que hicisteis?

-Fuimos a la Torre Eiffel, a cenar.

-¿En serio? ¡Guau! Lo debes tener bien enamorado entonces. - el francés río amargamente a aquello y dejo un vaso en la vitrina.

-Eso creía yo, maldito insensible... - musitó. El americano se sorprendió ante su tono.

-¿Que pasó? ¿no fue bien?

-Oh, sí, fue genial. Fue esta mañana, cuando se despertó. Yo que se que le pasa. ¡Maldito bipolar! - Matthew podía asegurar que nunca había visto a Francis de aquella forma, tan fuera de sí, no parecía él.

-¿Se arrepintió de haberse acostado contigo?

-¿Acostado? ¡No lo hicimos! Por eso, por eso no quiero meterme en una relación. Lo tenía que haber imaginado... Ingleses todos iguales. -el francés entró en la cocina dejando a Matthew solo en la barra de nuevo. El canadiense suspiró y continuo dando brillo a las copas.

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
